Evelyn Plummer
|played by = Maureen Lipman }} Evelyn Plummer is the mother of Cassandra Plummer and potential maternal grandmother of Tyrone Dobbs. Biography Unknown-2018: Early years and the loss of her family In 1982, Evelyn's daughter Cassandra gave birth to a baby boy - unbeknown to Evelyn. Abandoning the baby at a local police station, Cassandra kept the child's existence secret for the next two years before eventually confessing everything to her mother. In the time that passed after the birth, Evelyn and Cassandra's relationship grew strained and the revelation that Cassandra had given birth and abandoned her son was the final nail in the coffin for the pair's relationship. Cassandra travelled abroad to Pietermaritzburg, South Africa with her partner, where she ultimately died sometime prior to 2018, following a short illness. Evelyn refused to attend the funeral and never visited the grave; citing that it was a waste of time to travel half way across the world just to spend a few moments feeling sad. To combat her loneliness Evelyn came into the possession of a dog named Cerberus, who provided her with company and support through both her husband Harold's death and her sister Millie's diagnosis with cancer and subsequent passing. 2018-present: Meeting her grandson In September 2018, after learning from Darren Dobbs that he wasn't his real father, Tyrone was even more shocked to discover that the late Jackie Dobbs was not his biological mother either. Tyrone was able to track down Evelyn, his potential grandmother via social media. Initially refusing to accept that Tyrone was her long-lost grandson, Evelyn eventually slipped up when she mentioned Tyrone's library birth - something neither him or his partner Fiz Stape had mentioned. Evelyn left Tyrone devastated when she bluntly told him that his potential new mother was dead and that she didn't want any contact with him or his family. However, the pair were later forced together when Evelyn lost her home and had nowhere to stay so Tyrone invited her to live with him and his family at 9 Coronation Street until she found a place to live. Settling into the area, Evelyn made an enemy of Dev Alahan after trying to steal from the Corner Shop and faking an angina attack. She also irritated Ken Barlow and his son Daniel Osbourne after making them lose a pub quiz at the Rovers, was rude to Rita Tanner and exposed the truth about Brian Packham not being the real Father Christmas - which devastated Hope, Ruby and Joseph and caused them to act out. She also created tension with Tyrone's fiancée Fiz when she gave Ruby and Hope slices of lemon drizzle cake before their dinner, which the girls then refused to eat; much to the annoyance of Fiz, who had come from work during her lunch break especially to make homemade chicken casserole. Background information *Maureen Lipman had previously appeared in the show back in July 2002 in the guest role of Lillian Spencer, a temporary relief manager at the Rovers Return Inn. First and last lines "Well... what do you want?" (First line, to Tyrone Dobbs and Fiz Stape). Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:2018 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Webster's Autocentre staff Category:Corner Shop staff Category:1946 births